Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 23 Clover the ICe Queen
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: the Spies help out Green Lanterns Guy Grader and John Stewart take down Man Bat. In the Main Plot: Clover has been kidnapped by Dr. Gelee and made her into his Ice Queen. Sam, Alex, and Blaine team up with Batman, Fire and Firestorm to save Clover from being an evil Ice Queen forever and to stop Dr. Gelee from freezing the Earth completely again.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 23 Clover the Ice Queen.

In the Teaser: In Gotham City Man Bat was flying down the streets of Gotham with Alex and Clover catch in his feet.

Clover

The worst part of this mission is being captured by a creepy bat person.

Man Bat

Hey don't call me that call me a handsome young bat who wants you two spies for dinner.

Alex

Please get the image out of my head.

Suddenly Man Bat slams into a Green Brick Wall that appears out of nowhere. Man Bat let go of Clover and Alex and they both activated their Jet pack back packs.

Alex

Thanks for the save Green Lanterns.

Green Lantern John Stewart

No thank you from saving Oa from Tim Scam, Tala and Sinestro.

Clover

It was nothing Sam did all the work.

Sam

Hey you two help out too.

Clover

We know but we look fabulous in the Green Lantern Armor.

Suddenly Man Bat picked himself and did his bat screech at them. But Green Lantern Guy Gardener projected a Giant Boom box and blasted the Boom box at Man Bat, but it didn't effected Man Bat at all.

Green Lantern Guy Gardener

Hey I thought that the bats don't like noise?

Man Bat

I know that you are going to do that so I take the liberty of putting in ear plugs.

Sam

Evil and Smart.

Man Bat

Speaking of smart will a smart bat takes some highly advance and dangerous weaponries armor from S.T.A.R labs.

Man Bat puts on the weaponries armor. Lasers and Missile came out from the armour.

Clover

Ok taking about Evil and Smart but the evil part has gone way out of hand.

Sam

Looks like it's time to fight armour with armour with the help from the Delta Knight Armour Suit.

The Spies transform into their Delta Knight Armour Suits, the knight armour suits are like Knight Amour but more advanced and modern.

Green Lantern John Stewart

Wow you girls look like real knights.

Alex

Don't you mean um…umm… Sammy what is a girl knight called?

Sam

They don't have any girl knights during the middle ages.

Clover

What about Joan of Arc?

Sam

Yeah she is the only girl knight.

Clover raises her sword in the air and rush at Man Bat and splashes one of the lasers off from his armour. Man Bat fired one of his missiles at Clover, but she blocked the missile with her shield and the missile exposed on impact. Alex and Sam leaped into the air and strike down onto Man Bat with their swords slashing some of his missiles off of him. And then suddenly Man Bat fired his lasers at the Spies and both of the Green Lanterns. But they all dodged the laser fire. Man Bat activated his jet pack function of his armor and blasted off.

Green Lantern Guy Gardener

Oh man he is getting away.

The Spies activated their Jetpack backpack and blasted off to chance after Man Bat.

Man Bat

So will some girls in knight armor and jetpacks stop me?

Sam

These aren't normal swords these swords can also shoot out lasers.

The Spies pointed their swords at Man Bat and shoot him down to the streets below. The Man Bat crashed into a parked car. Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardener came over so as the other WOOHP agents and Jerry to arrest Man Bat

Jerry

Good work Girls and Green Lanterns thanks for the help.

Green Lantern John Stewart

You're welcome Jerry now you don't mind to give Man Bat the antidote to turn him normal.

Jerry

Don't mind if I do.

Jerry injected the antidote into Man Bat turning him back to Doctor Kirk Langstrom.

Doctor Kirk Langstrom

No you turn me back into a human how dare you all.

Clover

Sorry pal looks like your bat wing had been clipped.

Alex

Besides Batman is a better bat then you any day.

In the Main Plot: Clover woke up feeling cold so she grabbed her blanket but there wasn't a blanket on her and she woke up in a room of an Ice Castle.

Clover

Ok …. Where in the world am I and where is my bed?

Suddenly Dr. Gelee wearing a king outfit and his ice soldiers came into the room.

Dr. Gelee

On the contrary my sweet you are in my Ice Palace.

Clover

Dr. Gelee you are still alive?

Yes I am still alive today.

Clover

Wait me and my friend saw you die in that avalanche on our Ski Trip.

Yes but I had survived in that avalanche with the help from my frost bite proof injection now I am emend by everything from hypothermia to frost bites.

Clover

And the other question is… why are you wearing that?

Oh this… I am wearing this so I can be king of the Frozen Earth.

Clover

And why did you bring me here?

Dr. Gelee

Oh so I am going to become king all I need now is you to become my queen.

Clover

Why me?

I have a thing for younger woman and you are a young woman since I have my eyes on you since we met I have the library into making you to become my prefect ice queen.

Clover slaps at Dr. Gelee.

Clover

As if besides you're not my type and fyi I have a boyfriend so I am already taken.

That is about to change… boys hold her down and bring me the tiara.

The two ice solders hooded Clover down and another ice solider came in with the tiara. Dr. Gelee picked up the tiara from the pillow.

Clover

What is that tiara for?

Oh this is a mind controlling tiara so you shall be my queen one way or the next.

placed the mind controlling tiara onto Clover's head and activated it.

Clover

No no… NOO.

In the morning back at Mali U Sam and Alex are having breakfast both eating oatmeal and Oinky was eating his kibble when suddenly there was a knock at the screen door. Sam got up and answers the door and Blaine was at the door.

Blaine

Morning Sam is Clover up yet?

Sam

Morning Blaine no neither of us checked if she was awake.

Alex

I'll see if she is awake.

Alex and Oinky walked up to Clover's bedroom door and Alex knocked on the door.

Alex

Clover… are you up…Blaine is here.

Blaine

Yes I am here to take you out to the Pancake Palace that you were talking about.

But there was no answer. Oinky feel some water on the floor.

Alex

What is it Oinky?

Sam

Looks like there are some puddles of water on the floor.

Sam, Alex and Blaine all enter into Clover's bedroom and see that Clover wasn't there, but her bed was wet.

Sam

Clover isn't in her bed.

Blaine

But look her bed is wet.

Alex

So she wet her bed she's a bed wetter.

Batman

Its worst.

Sam, Alex, and Blaine were spooked by Batman and they turned to see Batman was behind them.

Sam

Ok that is way creepy.

Alex

Totally you should knock on the door before you come in.

Batman

Sorry but I have bad news Clover has been kidnapped.

Alex, Sam and Blaine gapes.

Blaine

But who wants to kidnap Clover?

Batman

.

Sam

… why him?

Batman

Because I interview each villain that you captured and… um has a crush on Clover.

Sam

Ok that is so creepy.

Alex

I know last time we though Dr. Gelee he kidnapped Clover so he can play Chest with her.

Blaine

But why he is older than she and he is not her type and she already has a boyfriend me.

Sam

So what does want with Clover?

Batman

I don't know about that… but one thing is for shore we need to save her and stop , besides we're going to be WOOHPed right now.

Sam, Alex, Blaine, Batman and Oinky all gotten WOOHPed. They all arrived in Jerry's office.

Alex

Cool but how do you know we are about to be WOOHPed?

Batman

I screech about WOOHP and its secret WOOHP tunnelling system.

Sam

WOOHP has a secret tunnelling system?

Jerry

It's not a secret anymore… now I WOOHP you all here because.

Batman

Clover is kidnapped we know.

Blaine

Batman was talking about that to us… is he the world's greatest deceive or what?

Jerry

I'll go withy or what, besides how did you know?

Batman

I got up early and go to the Batcave and watched this from Clover's bedroom.

Batman pulls up the video footage from Clover's bedroom and everyone saw that Clover was having a tea party with her stuffed animals. Everyone think that is strange. Batman fast forwarded it to the scene the Clover was being kidnapped by two ice soldiers while she was a sleep.

Blaine

Ok two ice soldiers steeling my girl for some doctor freak that has gone too far.

Alex

I know it's time to break the ice, take down Dr. Gelee and save Clover.

Sam

Gadget us up Jerry.

Batman

I'll handle the gadgets for this mission Jerry… today we need the Flamethrower Hairdryer, the Light Saber Lip Stick, the Deodorant Stick Light Saber, the Super-Hot Chocolate Super Soaker, the Ice Drill Heel Boots, the Hot Spot melting gloves, and the Super-Hot acid Host Saucer only for melting stuff not for eating it and it doesn't affect human skin.

Alex

Wow Jerry looks like Batman knows WOOHP more than you do.

Batman

I also arranged Fire, and Firestorm from the Watch Tower to help us on this mission.

Sam

Sweet teaming up with two more heroes today.

Sam, Alex, and Blaine transformed into their Winter Spy Suits.

Blaine

Alright it's time to save Clover.

Jerry WOOHPed Sam, Alex, Blaine and Batman out of his office leaving Oinky behind with Jerry.

At the North Pole, Batman was in his Bat snow suit and he is piloting the Justice League Jet with, Sam, Alex, Blaine, Fire and Fire Storm sitting in the back.

Alex

Let me get this straight you are two people in one person?

Firestorm

You bet.

Alex

How do you do that?

Firestorm

Well Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch fuse together to make me Firestorm, so Ronnie controls my body while Jason communicates with him telepathically.

Sam

So you're a Brazilian Super heroine?

Fire

That's right.

Sam

And you're a partner to Ice?

Fire

Yes I and Ice made a great duo.

Sam

Totally, but I thought that Fire melts Ice what gives?

Fire

Well my powers and Ice's powers go great together as a fusion attack.

Blaine

I don't know what is doing to Clover right now?

Batman

Relax he and her are different ages what could happen to her?

Alex

You think that shall make Clover into his Ice Queen and rule the world with a frozen iron fist?

Blaine

ARE you trying to freak me out?

Suddenly an alarm comes out and suddenly the Justice League jet is coming down to the ground.

Batman

Speaking of Freaking out the jet is starting to lose control I can't control it the plane is coming down.

Sam

Well looks like we have get out of the jet and land onto the snow.

Sam, Alex, Blaine, Batman, Fire and Firestorm all jumped out of the Justice League Jet as it crashes into the snowy ground and exploded on impact. Alex, Sam and Blaine activated there jet pack backpack and floated in the air, Fire did the same and Batman was holding onto Firestorm's legs.

Alex

Wow that was a close one.

Batman

I know looks like Dr. Gelee is expecting us.

Sam

How do you know that?

Batman

He uses the arctic air to damage the jet's engine.

Blaine

Now that's how the Great Detective on Earth does it.

Fire

We made it to the Ice Palace.

Firestorm

All we need to do now is to go inside… this will be easy.

Sam, Alex, Blaine, Batman, Fire, and Firestorm ran towards the front doors. Up on the second floor, a hooded woman in a white and blue winter hoodie watch down. She snapped her fingers to let two Ice soldiers go down to the main floor to kill them.

Sam and Alex uses their Ice Drill Heal Boots to break into the front door with the help from Fire and Firestorm. Sam, Alex, Blaine, Batman, Fire and Firestorm all entered into the ice palace.

Suddenly Sam's empower ranged and she picked it up.

Jerry

Hello everyone how is the rescue mission going.

Blaine

The Jet has crashed landed but we got out before it hit the ground.

Batman

Now we're inside to rescue Clover why did you call us?

Jerry

Well Mister World's Greatest Detective I am informing you all that 3 scientist are being held in the dungeon of the Ice Palace.

Sam

IF we want to save Clover and those Scientist we need to split into two teams.

Batman

Right me, Blaine and Firestorm go after the scientist.

Alex

While me, Fire and Sammy go to save Clover.

Suddenly 30 Ice Solders came down the stairs.

Blaine

We have to call you back Jerry we have a fight on our hands.

Sam hangs up her compowered and Batman throw 5 exploding batarangs at 5 ice soldiers and the exploding batarangs exploded on the faces of the Ice Soldiers. Sam and Alex pulled out and activated their Light Saber Lipsticks and attack 2 of the ice soldiers cutting them into pieces, Sam then pulls out the Flamethrower Hairdryer and uses it to melt 5 other soldiers. Blaine activated his deodorant stick light saber and cut 3 soldiers down the middle and kicks another one in the face breaking the soldier's head off and sending it flying at the wall. Fire uses her fire power to melt 5 other soldiers, and Firestorm did the same. Suddenly the remaining 7 Ice Soldiers fused together to make a bigger Ice solider with cannons. The Ice Solider fired his cannon at Sam, Alex, Blaine, Batman, Fire and Firestorm, but Fire and Firestorm counter the attack with their fire attack. Sam, Alex, Blaine and Batman leaped over them to strike the giant Ice Solider into the face, the Giant Ice Solider stumbled backwards, and Sam fires the Flamethrower Hair Dryer into the Giant Ice Solder's face melting it and Batman throw 3 exploding batarangs into the Giant Ice soldier's face. Everyone duck and cover and the batarangs exploded onto the Giant Ice Solider. As the smock cleared the Giant Ice soldier fall to the floor.

Sam

Well that is one way into breaking the ice.

Batman

We have no time to lose you girls have to find Clover and save her while Blaine, Firestorm and I go and save those scientist.

Sam, Alex and Fire went upstairs to find Clover, and Blaine, Batman and Firestorm ran to the dungeon.

Sam, Alex and Fire reached to the top floor of the palace where they saw a hooded lady in a fur white hood with blue walking down the hall.

Alex

Execute me miss.

But the hooded lady ignore Alex and keep on walking down the hall.

Alex

Rude much.

Fire

Looks like we have to give her some addition.

Fire ran in front of the hooded lady but the lady uses a magic wand to push Fire away from her and she keep on walking and enter into a room on the left.

Fire

You are right rude much.

Sam

That what Clover says sometimes.

Alex

Come on we need to know why she is.

Sam

She entered into the room on the left.

Sam, Alex, and Fire all enter into the room, but no one was inside of the room.

Sam

Strange she entered into the room.

Alex

But she's not there.

Fire

Looks like she is expecting us.

Alex

Why do you say that?

Fire

Because there is a trap above us.

Suddenly the ice cage slam down on top of Sam, Alex and Fire, but Fire uses her powers to destroy the cage so she Sam and Alex could escape, but all of a sudden a trap door activated sending down a slide and they all wound up in an arena.

Sam

Alright first the mystery lady uses an ice cage on us.

Fire

But now we ended up in an arena.

Alex

What is next for us?

That will be fighting off armored Polar Bears.

From the Baloney come out from the shadows.

Sam

Dr. Gelee… you are still alive.

Alex

We saw you die in the avalanche.

But I had survived so I can rule a frozen world.

The Hooded Lady

But he not going to rule it alone.

The Hooded Lady came out from the shadows and took off her hood reveling that she was Clover wearing ice theme make up.

Sam

Clover you're the hooded lady?

Clover

More like the Ice Queen that King Gelee never known.

Alex

Ok that is totally gross.

Yes me and Clover make a great couple don't you think?

Fire

Yeah about that you two are different ages apart.

Clover

It doesn't matter how old we are.

It's just that we love each other.

and Clover kissed making Alex and Sam being grossed out about that but Fire isn't.

Alex

Ok that is SO GROSS.

Clover

Don't think about that is gross.

Think about it as a romantic seen.

Sam

Still Gross.

presses a button to release the Armoured Plated Polar Bears.

Kill them boys.

The Armoured Plated Polar Bears attacked Sam, Alex and Fire with their laser blasted attached to their armour. Sam, Alex and Fire all dodged the laser fire. Fire fired her fire powers at the Polar Bears' Armour melting the metal off of the Polar Bears. Sam and Alex dodged other laser fire from the Polar Bears and suddenly a gate opened behind them releasing other armoured Polar Bears but with Giant Battle Axes. One of the Polar Bears swing his axe at Sam, But Sam blocked the attack using her Light Saber Lip Stick and she upper cuts the Polar Bear cutting the control caller off from him. The Polar Bear returns to normal.

Sam

Looks like Dr. Gelee puts on control callers on each of the Polar Bear

Fire

We have to cut them off now.

Alex pulls out her Light Saber Lip Stick activates it and cuts off 6 control callers off from 6 Polar Bears. Fire melted 3 control callers from 3 Polar Bears and Sam uses her Light Saber Lip Stick to cut 5 other control callers off from 5 other Polar Bears. All of the Polar Bears surrounded Sam, Alex and Fire and they all licked them.

Alex

Oh you're welcome

Fire

So Dr. Gelee puts control callers on the Polar Bears is Clover under mind control?

Sam

You have a point there Fire.

Alex

Yeah I have the same feeling about that.

Sam

If Clover is under mind control we have to break her free of it.

Suddenly Sam's compowered rings and she picked it up.

Jerry

Girls I have some terrible news to tell you all…. The Earth's climate is dropping fast really fast as it's dropping fast me and Oinky were transported to the Justice League Watch Tower for warmth.

Alex

How do you know that Jerry?

Mister Terrific

By looking down on Earth.

Stacy

It's turning into one Giant Snowball floating in space as we speak.

Jerry

If you girls, Blaine, Batman and Firestorm don't stop it the Earth shall go back to the Ice Ages.

Sam

We hear you loud and clear Jerry, come on we need to save Clover.

Sam, Alex and Fire ran out of the arena. Elsewhere in the Ice Palace Dungeon Blaine, Batman and Firestorm see that the three scientist are all frozen in a block of ice.

Blaine

Oh no looks like Dr. Gelee froze those scientist in solid ice.

Batman

Firestorm free the scientist free so we can help them get out from the Ice Palace.

Killer Frost

I don't think so Bats.

Blaine, Batman and Firestorm turned around to see Mister Freeze, Captain Cold, and Killer Frost where all behind them.

Batman

Mister Freeze

Blaine

Captain Cold

Firestorm

Killer Frost

Blaine

Why are you three here?

Batman

Dr. Gelee hired them for some back up he knew that we are coming to save the scientist.

Mister Freeze

That's right.

Captain Cold

hired us to help him into making the Ice Earth.

Killer Frost

He is the leader of this operation and we won't let you three and the other girls stop us.

Firestorm

We'll see about that.

Blaine pulled out the Super-Hot Chocolate Super Soaker and fires it at Mister Freeze, but Mister Freeze counters that attack and freezes the Super-Hot Chocolate into solid ice. Captain Cold, Along with Killer Frost and Mister Freeze , Killer Frost blow out artic wind out from her moth and Firestorm counter that attack with his fire strike that his Killer Frost sending her flying and crashing into the ice wall.

Captain Cold and Mister Freeze fired their ice lasers at Batman and Blaine, but they both dodged the ice laser fire and Blaine fired the Super-Hot Chocolate Super Soaker again at Captain Cold, but Captain Cold made an ice wall from his ice laser to block the attack. Batman throw 3 batarangs at Mister Freeze, but Mister Freeze freezes those batarangs before they hit him. Batman uses his close combat to hit Mister Freeze in the face break the glass dome over his head. Mister Freeze was mad and he fired his ice laser in front of Batman, but Batman kicks Mister Freeze's ice laser out from his hand. Batman picked up Mister Freeze by the throat and throws him at the wall, but Mister Freeze activated the auto activation function from his ice laser and fires it at Batman, but Batman notice it and dodge the fire freezing Mister Freeze in ice. Captain Cold rapid fired his Ice laser at Blaine, but Blaine dodged the rapid fire of the Ice Laser and Blaine counter fires with the Super Host Chocolate Super Soaker hitting Captain Cold.

Captain Cold

Oh that is so HOT.

Blaine

It is hot that's why it's called the Super-Hot Chocolate Super Soaker.

Captain Cold freezes Blaine's Super-Hot Chocolate Super Soaker. Blaine broke his hands free from the frozen super soaker. Blaine kicked Captain Cold's freeze laser out from his hands and punched him in the face. Captain Cold punched Blaine in the face for pay back and grabbed his shirt and throw him against the wall and punched him multiple times in the face giving him a black eye and making blood come out from his nose. Blaine grabbed Captain Cold's shirt and throw him upside-down against the wall making Captain Cold slide down on the wall and his hand hits the floor and Blaine kicked him in the face. Firestorm fights off Killer Frost as Batman and Blaine freed the scientist. Blaine uses the Super-Hot acid Host Saucer to free the scientist. The three scientist are free.

One of the Scientist

Oh thank you for saving us.

Batman

Why did do this to you?

Another Scientist

We uses to be Dr. Gelee's coworkers now he trapped us in ice.

Firestorm fall to the ground. And Killer Frost unleashes her true power.

Batman

Firestorm use your Supernova.

Firestorm

Batman that's too dangerous.

Batman

Just do it.

Firestorm unleashes his Supernova causing all of the ice around them to melt and knocking out Killer Frost causing her to fall into the pool of melted ice. The Three Scientist Blaine Batman and Firestorm climbed up to the top of the stairs and Batman throw an ice bomb into the melted ice causing it to exploded and freezing the ice around Killer Frost and the others.

Blaine

Well that is over.

Batman, Blaine, and Firestorm exited out of the dungeon to find that 3 ice soldiers are waiting for them and took them to see Dr. Gelee.

Elsewhere Sam, Alex and Fire climbed on the side of the Palace all the way up to an opened window. Sam, Alex and Fire climbed into a dark room through the opened window.

Sam

It looks dark in here.

Fire

I'll put on some light.

Fire uses the unlighted torches to lite some light in the room. And Sam, Alex and Fire found out that they are in a nursery filled with over 500 blue babies.

Alex

Oh so cute we're in a nursery.

Sam

This is odd that Dr. Gelee have a nursery.

Fire

My guess is that he made these babies to make an army for the Ice Earth.

Alex

But how can these babies turn to be soldiers they are so cute.

Alex picked up one of the babies.

Sam

Alex don't wake the baby.

Alex

Oh Sammy baby Ian is still sleeping.

Fire

How do you know the baby's name?

Alex

Because his name is printed on the bed.

Suddenly Ian the blue baby wake up and started to cry that freaks out Sam, Alex and Fire.

Alex

Ok Ian it's time to go back to sleep… please come down please BABY STOP CRYING.

Clover

What do you think you're doing?

Clover yakked Ian the blue baby away from Alex.

Clover

Please don't hurt my baby besides they all think that I'm their mother.

Alex

Ok that is freaky.

Sam

Clover this isn't like you… you are into Blaine and you love him not Dr. Gelee.

Clover

That King Gelee.

Sam

Whatever you are not like this and… wait a minute it's the tiara that is controlling you.

Clover

Silent!

Clover grabbed out an ice wand from her fur coat and freezes Sam, Alex and Fire.

Moments later Sam, Alex and Fire are all unfrozen and are taken to see Dr. Gelee and Clover in the throne room wear Blaine, Batman and Firestorm are also in kneeing down. The three Ice Soldiers throw Sam, Alex and Fire down to the floor. Clover was sitting on a throne beside Dr. Gelee's throne feeling Ian the Blue Baby a blue formula.

Dr. Gelee

Hello spies it's not so good to see you again.

Blaine

What did you do with CLOVER?

Dr. Gelee

And who are you so post to be?

Sam

This is Blaine Clover's real boyfriend.

Clover

Yeah Right besides Gelee is my husband.

Dr. Gelee

Oh yes, you see she is now the Ice Queen that I never know before now she is my queen we can rule the Ice Earth together ahahaha.

Blaine, uses the Hot Spot Gloves to free himself from the ice chains and tackled Dr. Gelee and strangled him.

Blaine.

I'm going to break you into two.

Clover uses her Ice Wand to push Blaine against the wall.

Clover

Don't you dare hurt my husband?

She then uses it to make an ice spike goes right through Blaine's right shoulder, blood was coming out from his right should because of the ice spike. Clover stand up from her throne with Ian the blue baby in her left hand and her ice wand in her right and took off her white winter coat reveling she was wearing a blue royal dress under the white coat and walked near to Blaine and she made another Ice spike went right through Blaine's left shoulder blood was coming out from it.

Blaine

Clover stop please.

Batman

Clover this isn't you at all… what is wrong with her?

Sam

She is under mind control from the tiara she's wearing.

Batman

I'll take care of the tiara, Firestorm free me from the ice chain.

Firestorm started to melt the ice chain off of Batman. Clover made another Ice Spike went through Blaine's right knee blood came out from the knee.

Blaine

AHHH Clover please.

Clover grinned so she made another ice spike go right through his right knee and blood came out from his right knee.

Dr. Gelee

Finish him off Sweetie.

Clover

With pleasure honey.

Sam, Alex and Fire

Ewww.

Firestorm broke Batman free from the ice chain and grabbed the Super-Hot acid Hot Sauce from Sam's backpack and squats it onto Clover's head. Clover screamed because of the hot sauce is on her head and suddenly the tiara on her head started to melt and fall off from Clover's head and break apart onto the floor.

Dr. Gelee

NO the Tiara.

Clover returned to her normal self.

Clover

Hey were am I, and why am I where this stylish blue dress, and why Blaine is bleeding on the wall, and why am I holding a cute blue baby?

Ian the Blue Baby giggled.

Dr. Gelee

NO my Queen my beautiful Ice Queen.

Clover

Wait I'm your Ice Queen.

Yes.

Clover

Did I … kiss you?

Dr. Gelee

I was romantic.

Clover got angry. Sam, Alex, Fire, and Firestorm break free from the Ice chains and Clover past Ian the Blue Baby to Alex. And she rolled her sleeves and beat the crap out of Dr. Gelee.

Dr. Gelee

Now come down my love.

Clover

I'M IN LOVE WITH BLAINE STUPIED.

Clover started to beat the crap out of Dr. Gelee. Batman break the ice spikes from Blaine and freed him. Alex covered Ian the blue baby's eyes.

Blaine

Oh look at Clover go beating up Dr. Gelee.

Batman

I know I wanted to do that to the Joker for years.

Alex

Did you do it?

Batman

NO I'll let justice beat up the Joker.

Clover

Now tell me how to stop this global cooling OR I SHALL BE THE CRUD OUT OF YOU AGAIN.

I shall never tell.

Clover roared like a bear.

Dr. Gelee

Ok Ok the right arm rest there's a button that reveres the global cooling of the earth.

Batman go up to Dr. Gelee's throne and presses the button to stop the global cooling of the Earth. The Earth started to return to its normal climate. And Clover punched Dr. Gelee in the face.

Clover

Oh and by the way I like the coat and blue dress you made me.

Moments later from the Justice League Watch Tower Clover, Sam, Alex, Blaine, Jerry, along with Mister Terrific, Firestorm and Stacy and Ian the blue baby watch as the Earth returns to normal.

Mister Terrific

Well the world is returning to normal from North America to Australia.

Jerry

A good job well done from all of you returning the Earth back to normal and returning Clover back to normal.

Blaine

Totally it's wonderful having my girl back to normal.

Clover

Oh Blainy, but I am keeping the dress and the white coat that goes with it but not Ian the blue baby.

Alex

I wound what you'll do with him.

Fire

My friend Ice shall take Ian.

Fire and Ice walked into the bridge.

Ice

Fire told me all about Ian the Blue baby so I'll adopted him from you so I can have a little boy as a child.

Clover handed Ian the blue baby over to Ice and Ian the blue baby started to giggle at Ice.

Stacy

Hey I think that Ian loves you already.

Alex

But what will happen to the other babies?

Jerry

WOOHP shall put all 499 other babies up for adoption.

Firestorm

Speak of witch that was so cool that you beat up Dr. Gelee on your own.

Clover

I know he diverse a beat down.

Sam

By the way where is Batman?

Jerry

He is taking Dr. Gelee to the WOOHP containment place we will never see Dr. Gelee any time soon.

At the WOOHP containment place Batman takes Dr. Gelee to his cell.

Batman

You're chilling nightmare is over Dr. Gelee and FYI Clover isn't in to you.

Dr. Gelee

Oh really I have a plan b in store for all of you.

Elsewhere back at the Ice Palace WOOHP agents gather all of the 499 blue babies and put them all into the WOOHP Ice plane. In the Ice Palace in a tube blue eyes appear which means that Dr. Gelee made a clone from Clover's DNA.

The End?


End file.
